My (so many greats) great-Shaman King
by Fanatic24
Summary: What if Anna were to make sure a descendent of hers were to become Shaman King... Small amounts of 'bad words' and One Shot!


-I do not own Shaman King

I do own the Oc.

* * *

"Shaman King…What a load of boloney," Sighed a young teen as he walked on a random dirt road. The teen had a pair of thick yellow headphones hanging over his neck, a buttoned up white polo shirt, khaki shorts and white tennis shoes. He had long blonde hair tied up in a spiky pony-tail, "Why should I bother with myself with bogus crap. First mom is trying to persuade me and now my girlfriend wants to be queen or something…"

"It's not bogus stuff as you state…." Said an chilling voice.

"Huh…" The young man turned around with a start, he blinked several times before he let out a tired sigh, "Man that's the sixth time today I heard a creepy voice…"

"That's to be expected, Kaito…"

"Oh come on!" Kaito yelled up into the sky as he ran off, "They know my name!"

As Kaito took a turn he let out a yelp as he fell backwards landing on his butt. He looked up with a gapping mouth and wide eyes, "What the hell!"

Right in front of him is a female ghost that is looking intimidatingly down at him. She had long blonde hair, a floral dress and a red scarf along with a rosemary necklace; the ghost only seemed to be in her twenties, "Watch your mouth, young man! I will not have my great-great (So many greats later) –grandson behave so vulgar."

"Uh…Who are you…?" Kaito said as he slowly stood up, he never took his eyes off of the ghost; he found her very intimidating, "What do you want from me?"

"Heh, my name is Asakura Anna," Anna said as she smirked at Kaito, "And you are Asakura Kaito, the future Shaman King!"

"Bad mistake…." Someone whispered from the shadows, "You should run…"

"….You're all crazy…" Kaito deadpanned as he walked around her to only be pulled back as Anna wrapped her rosemary around his neck and pull him down to the ground, "What the hell! I don't even want to join in the tournament. You are just as bad as my mom and girlfriend."

"Run…." An ominous voice called out in total distress.

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Anna said as she glared down at Kaito, "Like I sai-"

"Run…Run…."

Kaito looked over his shoulder trying to figure out who was saying that and he really wanted to run. Letting out a sigh, he looked up at Anna, "Look I already got my mom trying to persuade me to enter the tournament while my girlfriend is threatening me to join. They don't faze me fo-"

Anna slammed her foot against his chest, "You are training for the tournament and that is final!"

"Who is going to train me," Kaito cried out in pain, he swore he heard someone wince at his pain.

"Run don't listen to her…"

"Okay who is saying that," Kaito said as he tried to sit up.

"No one is saying anything." Anna said as she crossed her arms, she glared at a seemingly random direction.

"Run, she's a slave driver…"

"Uh…."

"She'll work you to the bone…"

Kaito gulped as he nervously glanced over at Anna who was now giving him a terrifying, sadistic smile.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

"Shut up Yoh!" Anna yelled as she threw her rosemary into the shadows and she pulled back. She caught a male ghost by his neck and dragged him into view.

Kaito took that moment to quickly get up and took several steps back with wide eyes, 'He kinda looks like me…'

"Run kid! Run while you still can," Yoh yelled to Kaito with tears running down his face, "Don't end up like me…"

"Kaito, there you are!," Yelled a young female from up the road, Anna, Yoh, and Kaito look up the road to see a long haired brunet glaring at Kaito, "You know what, you are joining the tournament and that is final! I am going to make sure you stay in tip top shape, I will become the future Shaman Queen and you will be the King. Is that understood?"

"Mandy…" Kaito said with a nervous smile as he began to slowly step away, "We talked about this…"

"It seems she agrees with me," Anna said as she hovered menacingly over at Kaito.

Yoh looked over at Kaito with tears running down his face, "Run…while you still can…"

* * *

Me and a friend (14AmyChan) were having one of our random conversations…. This came up… Sorry Amy-chan if this doesn't life up to your expectations…


End file.
